Bayside High
by brethren.productions
Summary: Percy surprises Annabeth by attending her school in Bayside High, San Francisco! Follow Percabeth in their escapade through high school! Filled with humor, romance, and everything you've ever wanted in a fanfic! Please check out our profile for more information (:
1. Reunited

_********VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ BEFOREHAND!********_

****CHECK OUT OUR PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION!****

**A/N: This is another story about Percabeth transferring into each other's schools. However, this time Percy's going to San Francisco! Please, please comment on what you think (: If you have any ideas, tips, or suggestions- please feel free to! **_**I update chapters much faster when I get a lot of feedback, since it means that more people want me to update**_**.**

_**Please also check out our Instagram, which shows Percy Jackson artwork that is relevant to our stories! If you have any drawing requests, please send us a message**_**. Scenes from this chapter will be up soon! Have any scenes you'd want to see drawn out? Let us know! Thanks guys! (:**

****CHECK OUT OUR PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION!****

**PERCY'S POV**

Percy walked into the entrance of Bay Side High. It smelled faintly of Lemon Pledge and children's tears. You know, the typical school smell.

''Hi my name is Percy Jackson. I'm a new student here'' Percy smiled. He executed the sentence well enough. He didn't stutter or mess up, which is great since he practiced at least a hundred times in front of the bathroom mirror. Annabeth would be proud.

The office lady, Sharon (according to the golden plaque on the counter), looked Percy over. Her eyes were muddy brown and her hair was blown all over the place. Her face looked so baggy, it's as if the damned souls down in the Underworld were personally weighing her down.

''Mr. Jackson, here's your schedule. Your appointed tour guide should be here soon.'' She looked back down to the newspaper she was reading.

''Uh, thanks.''

Percy sat down on a waiting chair. He tapped his foot- Sharon looked up. He stopped tapping. Percy stretched and yawned. He was desperate to talk or move- anything but sitting still. That was total torture for a demigod like him.

Just as he was about to attempt to strike up a conversation with Sharon, the door swung open.

A tall, lean guy with chestnut brown hair walked in.

''Sorry I'm late, Sharon. Coach stopped me in the middle of the hallway to talk about the tryouts later. Won't happen again.''

Sharon didn't even bother to look up, ''Mhm.''

A serial killer could be snatching Percy away, and she still wouldn't have cared.

Percy sized the guy up for good measure. He was tall, but Percy was taller. He had golden eyes and a warm smile. Girls must be all over him, Percy thought.

''I'm Wyatt, and yeah, I'm your tour guide.'' He stuck out his hand.

''Percy. And thanks.'' Percy gripped Wyatt's hand firmly

The two walked down the hallways. Wyatt was a decent guy. He made sure to point out all the classrooms and made little side notes to Percy on what the teachers were like.

Percy couldn't help but notice all the girls staring at the both of them. They were whispering things to each other. Percy felt agitated. He felt like they were talking trash about him. Was his hair messy? Did he have something in his teeth?

''Hey, Wyatt, can I uh, use the bathroom?'' Percy asked anxiously.

''Yeah sure, go straight, then take a left. First door on your right. But don't go past that, or you'll end up in Mrs. Gruns room. Trust me, you do _not_ want to end up there.''

''Thanks, man''

''No problem. I'll wait down here- okay? Try not to get lost.''

Percy nodded and walked down the hallway. He passed a couple freshmen that looked up at him like he was the Eiffel Tower and they were little tourists. He opened the bathroom door and looked in front of the mirror. There was nothing on his teeth, and his hair didn't look _that_ bad. What could all those girls be talking about?

Percy shook his head and began to walk out of the bathroom.

''STOP! Knox, _please_. I'm begging you. _Please_ don't do this.''

A blonde, gruff looking guy held a scrawny freshman by the collar. His fist was winded back, ready to swing.

Percy immediately realized what was going on and stepped forward before this Knox guy could really hurt that kid.

''Let him go.'' Percy said calmly

Knox turned around, a quizzical look on his face, which then turned into something evil. He smiled like a snake (do snakes smile?), ''Who's gonna stop me?''

His hand swung forward, and the kid yelped.

_**SWOOSH**_

Tons of gallons of water surged forward from the sinks and drenched Knox, completely missing Percy and that freshman he was about to beat up.

Percy helped the kid back up on his feet.

''Woah. Um, thanks. How'd you manage to do that?'' the kid asked. His face was illuminated under the bathroom lights.

Percy laughed, ''Wasn't me. And about that guy'', Percy motioned to Knox, who was now squirming on the ground, ''Don't let him get to you. Now get out of here, or you'll get in trouble.''

The kid looked up at Percy one last time. He had a reluctant look on his face, but then dashed out of the bathroom.

Percy walked towards Knox and crouched down to where he was laying. He took a harsh grip on his collar.

''If I were you, don't you _ever_ try to bully anyone again. Do you hear me?''

Knox groaned and nodded slightly. That didn't convince Percy, so he pinned Knox's shoulder to the ground.

''Don't screw with people's lives. That's not cool man. Don't let me catch you again, or I swear to the gods, nothing is going to stop me from hurting you. _Understand_?''

Knox whimpered and Percy let the bathroom, disgusted. _How could people just hurt another person like that?_

In normal circumstances, Percy would never have hurt a normal mortal like that. He just couldn't stand bullying, though. It reminded him of his younger self. Percy didn't really care about being bullied himself, but when you hurt other innocent people? No way would he let that go unnoticed.

He met back up with Wyatt and continued the tour. Wyatt showed him the Quad at the back of the school where all the students hung out and studied (it was a small field with gardens, a fountain, a couple benches, trees, and a lemonade stand). He took notice of a blonde haired girl, sitting on a bench with some other girls.

Percy felt something in his stomach and began to walk swiftly towards her and was about to yell her name when Wyatt caught his shoulder.

''Nuh uh, dude. That girl? Annabeth? She's taken.'' Wyatt smiled

''Oh yeah? By who?'' Percy asked cooly

''By me. Or uh, at least soon. I'm trying, but she's just so… I don't know. Hard headed? Strong willed? It's lovely, really.'' Wyatt sighed

Percy couldn't help feeling bad for the guy, it would be no surprise that Annabeth had some admirers. She was a pretty cool girl, to say the least.

This _was_ his girl, though, and he traveled all the way from New York to see her. Nothing was going to stop him now.

Percy ignored Wyatt and walked up behind Annabeth, putting his hands over her eyes, he could feel her tense up- ready to attack.

''Knox. For the last time, leave me alone.'' Annabeth's voice was dangerous, she sounded like she was ready to kill

Percy's neck ticked. _Knox_. That was the guy in the stalls. Was he bothering Annabeth? _His_ Annabeth? He'd have to find out later. Right now, he wanted to spend some time with his girl.

Percy laughed and took his hands away, ''Last time I checked, Wise Girl, my name is Percy''

Annabeth whipped around so fast it was a miracle she didn't break her back. She dropped her books and jumped on Percy. Percy burrowed into her hair and inhaled. Lemony, just like back at camp. He hugged her tight, and in that moment, nothing else mattered.

''I missed you Seaweed Brain.''

''I missed you too, Wise Girl.''


	2. Wyatt Sinclair

**Wyatt's POV**

You know that feeling of emptiness in your stomach? Like the whole world has stopped, and there you are, standing in the middle of it all? That's exactly what I felt the moment I saw this Percy guy kissing Annabeth.

I mean, I shouldn't even really be mad. It's not like she was actually _my _girlfriend. But you'd think after you did a dibs on her, Percy would've laid off. Who even was this guy?_ No one _would dare lay a hand on Annabeth. He either had extremely large balls or an insane amount of courage.

I tried shaking off the scene in my head of the two lovebirds kissing, because it was kind of gross, like wet socks.

Although not one to act on impulse, I left the Quad and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

''Sorry'', I muttered, in case anyone was in here.

I brought myself over to the sink and stared at myself, my hands clutched the porcelain and for once, I took a good hard look at myself.

I've always despised mirrors, ever since I could remember. My mom would always tell me that mirrors were bad luck. If you looked too closely, you might get sucked in and transported into another dimension.

I locked my eyes with… well, my own eyes. For the first time, I looked at myself clearly. My eyes were golden, like the sun was always present in them. If you looked deep enough, you could see the hint of brown beneath. As if the sun had mixed in with a pool of warm chocolate and created this golden display. My cheekbones were prominent, and my jaw was squared. Across my tanned face, were the tiniest freckles you ever saw. I smiled, _skin stars_, my father would say. My hair was a fierce chestnut brown color, and looked like waves sloped to the side. It curled in some spots and grew down to others, all in all- I looked like a ''hot mess''.

I backed up and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Annabeth Chase is just some girl, someone who barely means anything to me. Was she worth getting mad or even jealous about? No.

I mentally punched myself, _ of course_ she was worth getting mad or jealous about. She was worth everything to me.

I know most people would argue that I'm too young to know what love is, but ever since I was a sophomore, I've had the biggest crush on her. I don't know when I started developing deeper feelings for her. And though I've never really gotten that close with her, I never stopped trying. Then, she just left... I heard rumors that she went back to New York and even ones that said she became a druggie and ran away. It twisted my stomach into knots and set my heart on fire; over time the pain in my body slowly left and I thought that I didn't love her anymore.

So there I was, captain of the swim team, an honors student with a 3.8 GPA, and a promising future ahead of me when all of a sudden- _bam_. Annabeth Chase came back for senior year. I felt numb, but that didn't last very long- the moment I sat down next to her in Greek class, a whirlwind of emotions came back to me.

But let's not get too caught up in that. This Percy just gave me enough reason to be even more motivated. Survival of the fittest, right? Eat or be eaten. And in this case, if I didn't step it up, I'd lose the only girl I've actually cared about.

I walked out of the bathroom with only one thought in my mind: _Win Annabeth's Heart_. I knew that if I didn't at least try to get Annabeth, I would regret it in the future.

_Beep._''Excuse this interruption; All members of the swim team, please report to the gymnasium. Thank you.''

Damnit (*N/A: hoover dam hahahahahaHA), it's like fate (*N/A: fates? fates.) was trying to stop me.

**Percy's POV**

_Beep._ (A/N boop) ''Excuse this interruption; All members of the swim team, please report to the gymnasium. Thank you.''

Annabeth pulled away from the hug, and before I could complain,

she began to pellet me with questions.

''How did you get here? Gods, why didn't you tell me!? How was the flight? Wait, you flew right? Zeus let you fly on a plane? Sally agreed to this? How is she? How's Paul? Where are you staying? What's your schedule? Who's your tour guide-''

I chuckled, raising my hands as a sign for her to keep calm, ''Annabeth, slow down a second. Breathe, _okay_? I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you, and I didn't fly- smart one." I poked her forehead playfully. "I think Artemis would marry a dude before Zeus would ever let me fly.''

_**Boom! Clash!**_

_***Cue thunder***_

''Percy!''

''Sorry, sorry'', I said as blood rushed to my cheeks.

''Well anyways, let me finish. I rode on Blackjack and had Hermes help with moving my things to my place, it was a surprise by my dad. I'm not even sure of what it looks like...which reminds me. Annabeth Chase, would you do me the honors of coming with me to see where I'll be staying? Umm.. after school, that is." I smiled sheepishly.

'' You don't even have to ask Percy, but keep talking. I'm interested in what you have to say.''

''Right. So anyways- where was I? Oh! Yeah, my mom is alright and so is Paul; they're doing good. They were worried at first but then realized it might actually be a good idea since it's _you_ we're talking about. And also, I think they're kind of glad. More privacy and whatever.''

Annabeth soaked in all the information I had just thrown at her, she opened her mouth, ready to say something- but closed it. Like a cute little guppy.

''So did I answer all your questions…?''

''Your schedule and tour guide, remember? Gods Percy, it's like you have the memory of a four year old.''

''Hey!'' I protested.

''A cute four year old?'' she offered.

''Better." I grinned, leaning in closer.

"So, your tour guide?" She raised a brow and smirked, lightly pushing me away.

I frowned, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt rise over my body as I looked around for a newly acquainted face, only to find no one familiar. _Did I just ditch my tour guide? _What was his name again? "Uhh… His name was Wallace. Er, _Walter?_ Hmm.." I rubbed my chin, sensing Annabeth's impatience as she crossed her arms.

"Per-"

"WAIT, no give me a ! Willis."

"Percy."

"Wayne?"

"_Percy Jackson!_"

I quickly shut my mouth, my cheeks growing hotter in embarrassment; maybe even in fear. I forgot how scary my girlfriend could be sometimes. Not that it would stop me from loving her. I gave her a crooked grin in apology.

She sighed and placed her face in her palm, "Wyatt?"

''Uh. Tall, brown hair. Dresses like he's rich?'' I questioned.

''Yup, that's Wyatt.''

''Well I was kind of close...''

''Percy, you said Willis.''

And then it hit me that Wyatt had a crush on Annabeth. That's why he left...Oh man. He must think I'm a real douche. I mentally reminded myself to go have a talk with him late, bro to bro. Clear things up, no hard feelings.

''Well where is he now? Wyatt isn't the one to just leave, he takes school pretty seriously.'' Annabeth's eyebrows knitted together like it usually does when she's thinking or concentrating hard. It was the same look she always had back at Camp, when thinking of new designs or talking about architecture.

Not wanting to embarrass him, I replied, ''Uhm, I think he said something about having to go somewhere?'' I lied.

Annabeth didn't question me any further, her eyes lighting up as if she finally solved a problem, "Right! Swim team meeting."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wyatt and the swim team, huh?" This somehow made me feel even worse. He was probably a good guy _and_ he liked to swim. Bonus points right there.

Annabeth put her finger on her chin before continuing, "Yeah, he's the captain."

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, if you follow us on our Instagram- you'll know why. This chapter was greatly enhanced by another member of BrethrenProductions- a big round of applause to Chrys! If you can, please comment on our latest picture on Instagram and give her some love! Without her, this chapter would not have been possible, and it would've been published a long time from now. **

**Thanks for all the feedback! We love it and we're always happy to hear what you guys have to say (: keep rocking!**

**And remember, reviews, favorites, follows, all types of that sorts, really encourages us to keep writing and posting more frequently! **

**-BP**


End file.
